


When the levee breaks

by welcometothebakery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Michael is a Little Shit, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sexuality Crisis, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, dadstiel, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothebakery/pseuds/welcometothebakery
Summary: Dean is a teacher, He meets someone and falls in love. What happens when life throws some unimaginable things for the couple to cope with righ from the start. Dean struggles with his mental health while Cas has to learn how to be a parent and balence that with caring for Dean. What if Sam can't be there because he has his own problems. This is very Dean and Cas centric (mostly Dean) please enjoy.





	1. Just an intro

John had gone on a hunting trip with Bobby for a few days only, he didn't come back. "I'm sorry Bobby I don't understand what do you mean rifle accident?!" Dean stressed over the phone.

"I'm sorry kid. I did all I could but your dad's gone."

Dean didn't know what to do. He stared out the window of the staff room gripping the countertop of the kitchenette so tight his fingers turned white.

"Dean?"

"DEAN?"

"Sorry Bobby, I gotta go."

"Dean, is everything okay?" Charlie placed a worried hand over deans as he stared at the hone he just hung up. "What happened, I've not seen you like this for a while?"

"Nothing Charlie forget it." He said but he knew looking at her that she could see the tears in his eyes and he knew that the face she was pulling meant he had to tell her.

"Uncle Bobby called," he paused to sniff and look out the window again, "my dad just died."

"I'm sorry." She said before wrapping him in a big hug while he sobbed loudly into her shoulder. He didn't even care about everyone else in the room probably staring. He was far too distraught. He didn't even notice as Crowley, or the 'king of hell' as was the lingo at this school, came in and ordered the room to be quiet. He wasn't even embarrassed when the new teacher being introduced stared curiously at Dean sobbing in Charlie's arms now sat on the floor having not been able to carry his own weight. 

After the room had long settled down Dean was firmly instructed to take the next two days off in compassionate leave. He moped out of the school into his car careful to avoid any students seeing his tear stained face. Once he was safely in the comfort of Baby he called Sam.

"Hey Dean, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I got the day off."

"Dean what's wrong, I know somethings up?"

"Bobby called. Dads dead Sam. Hunting accident."

"Shit." There was silence on Sam's end of the line after that so Dean hung up and drove off.

It was December the 5th and Dean was freezing his ass off leant against baby at the side of the road. He just needed the calm, the air. He thought about how he was now an orphan. How his dad was all he had rooting him to the ground. Dean was always crazy, chaotic and a bit characterful but his father always helped him keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. John helped Dean get through college even though he was dying to rebel and drop out. His dad did so much for him and now he was gone.

just a few minutes later Dean had drank through the entire cool box of beer in baby's trunk and he was lying in the snow. He knew he wasn't that drunk, there weren't that many beers and he has quite the tolerance but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was too exhausted, too numb. He didn't understand but he was trapped in himself.

He didn't remember passing out but he remembered blue eyes staring at him when he came to." Dean? Dean?"

"wh'r you?" He slurred in his half consciousness as he began to come around, "how ya know my name?"

"I'm Castiel. I joined the staff at your school, I saw you and heard your name was Dean."

Dean drunkenly laughed in spite of himself, "bet they were talking but be crying like a girl." It was at this moment Dean realised he was propped up against baby with an unfamiliar trench coat round his shoulders. "What's this?"

"well I found you passed out in the snow, on that note I think it's best we get you to hospital."

"no no no, I'll be fine lemme go home Cas."

"okay Dean but I don't think you should drive, need a lift?"

"Can't leave Baby!" He said and gestured to his pride and joy.

"Well how about I drive you home in 'Baby' as I'm walking home?"

Dean normally would have freaked, strange man, middle of nowhere, offering to kidnap him/steal his car, but he was too tired to object.

when he got home Cas helped him in and made sure Dean had his number on his phone just in case of an emergency. It made Dean smile and he didn't quite understand why. "Thanks Cas."

"it's okay, you don't have to tell me what's wrong but if ever you need to talk about what made you upset, I'm a great listener and the best at keeping secrets. Bye Dean." He said as he left.

Dean realised he still had the adorably ugly coat wrapped round him and snuggled into it. 


	2. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean contemplates some things ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know I'm from Cardiff, so if my writing is funny it's cause I don't speak American English I speak British English. Btw no I am not a sheep.

He stood leaning against the hallway wall for a second before something popped up in the back of his mind. _I'm wearing Cas' coat. Cas said he was walking._ Dean bolted out the door to see Cas walking out the driveway. "Wait!"

Cas turned and walked back towards Dean, "what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you walk home without a coat. Wanna stay for coffee while I dry it. I might have got is soaked with snow."

"thank you Dean, thats very kind of you."

The Two men were sat on Dean's comfortable sofa in his very humble house, there want much of the house that's for sure. "So Cas, I haven't seen you round before, you new to the area?"

"I suppose you could say that. I moved in with my older brother last week, I actually lived in Pontiac, Illinois before."

"I used to be close with my brother but he went off to college recently and now I don't talk to him much. He's too busy to fly over here and I don't fly cause I get really travel sick," that was an outright lie and Dean knew it, "in fact the first time we spoke in a month was today."

"That must be very hard for you I'm sorry." Cas said looking in the eye, it wasn't a look of sympathy. It was genuine concern. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened today that upset you so much?"

Dean sniffed as he felt the tears coming back. He looked down at his shoes with embarrassment. "I got a phone call a couple minutes before you arrived." He paused for breath and stared into his coffee. "My dad died today."

At first Castiel was shocked but then he got over himself, he placed his mug on the coffee table and scooted towards Dean. He proceeded to wrap the crying man in his arms till he stopped shaking. "Is there anyone I can call for you Dean?"

"Charlie Bradbury. You know her?" 

Cas was thankful that it was not only a name he recognised but the ginger woman had given him her number. He nodded and picked up his phone. "Hi Charlie, it Cas from work. We met this morning." Dean heard a chirpy voice but he couldn't make out the words. By this point he was lying curled up and shaking with his head in Cas' lap allowing him to run soothing fingers through his hair. "No everything isn't alright. I've met a friend of yours, I need you to come to Dean's house he's needs a friend right now."

"Thanks Cas." Dean murmured into Cas' tear soaked pants as he rested his head on muscular thighs. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well firstly Dean, from what I hear you're a very good man. When you went home it was like you could tell someone had taken a good thing away from all the staff." Dean smiled to himself. "And when I had to cover your lesson cause the supply teacher didn't show up everyone was very disappointed that their favourite Mr Winchester wasn't there to do monster of the day, whatever that is."

Dean giggled like a teenage girl, "ah that ones a long story for another time." After calming down a bit since his big sob Dean lifted his head out of Cas' lap and sat up. "I tell you what. When I get m shit together we can go out for drinks and I'll tell you all about monster of the day."

it was Castiel's turn to laugh. They sat there in comfortable silence watching a Star Trek re run till Charlie arrived. "Look Dean, I better be off," Cas said retrieving his coat, "I'll see you at work. Bye."

"aw Dean what are we gonna do with you?" Charlie said flopping down next to her best friend, "so you called Sam?"

"Yeah, couldn't have gone worse. Sammy probably doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Don't say that. I've met Sam, that big old moose loves you more then anything and you know it. Why don't we call him again and have a nice chat, this time I'll be right here with you." Dean nodded.

"Hey Dean." Sam sounded like he'd been crying much like Dean.

"yeah hi Sammy, look I'm sorry. I can be such an insensitive dick sometimes and I know I lie to keep a firm hold on my feelings but by now I should know that although we're brothers you handle these things different. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you properly and the way I handled third was stupid like always. You deserve more then that sorry."

"thanks Dean." Sam sniffed again, perhaps Dean made him cry even more.

"look I just wanted to say that if you EVER want to come visit my door is always open." Dean glanced at Charlie who was nodding at him encouragingly, "and if you ever want to bring that Jess kid there's always room for her too."

"You know what Dean. Guess who's coming to Kansas for Christmas."

"oh hell I better start cooking now what with the amount we both eat."

"you know I forgive you Dean."

"Bye bitch"

"bye jerk"

Dean and Charlie were eating takeout in front of more Star Trek when Dean's mind wondered. He kept thinking of waking up on the side of the road and seeing pure blue eyes. A gruff voice that sent shivers down his spine and a clear indication demeanour in that he went out of his way to help Dean.

"and which lovley pornstar would we be dreaming about, go on who is she?" Charlie said observing Dean's daydreaming with heart eyes.

"um, I um... I well it's new..."

"spit it out"

"It's a man." Dean said it so quietly he himself struggled to hear it. "I think I have the hots for a man."

"And you think I care if you go all gay on me?" Charlie said in a _duhhhhhh_ voice.

"no but, well it's new. Besides I'm not sure yet maybe it's cause my heads all over right now."

"It's Castiel isn't it?" Charlie gave a knowing look at Dean's surprised face. "You know he's bi."

"well maybe it's him. And maybe he's fit but I'm kinda not in the mindset to go anywhere."

"you know Dean, I saw the way he looked at you. He was interested, just saying."

The day Dean returned there were many eyes on him. Breaking down and crying cause quite the scene two days ago. Dean spent the days off marking and planning to the point where his lessons were planned for the next two weeks and he was entirely up to date on his marking. He barley slept two hours on both the nights. He needed the distraction. Maybe asking Cas out wouldn't be son bad.

"Hello Dean." Right on cue. Dean flushed bright red. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good thanks. You really helped." Dean twiddled his fingers, "fancy going for drinks tonight just you and me as a special thank you?" He asked in his best flirting voice. Once the words were out his mouth and he realised what he said he felt himself turn even brighter red.

"You know what Mr Winchester, how bout I pick you up at seven?" The voice Cas used was dripping in sex and all Dean could do was nod in bewilderment.

Dean didn't have the patience to wait until seven. Getting through the day was a struggle and the classes were driving him mad. He was so exited for his date he hadn't even paused for breath. It had barley occurred to him that he was going on a date with a man.

he was busy re adjusting rolling up his sleeves on his flannel for the fiftieth time when the doorbell rang. He grabbed his leather jacket and opened the door. "Mr Novak, don't you look good tonight." He was wearing a more casual t-shirt and jeans but he still wore his trench coat. He looked amazing.

"Mr Winchester I could say the same to you. Shall we?"

he held out an arm and Dean took it as they head off to the nearest bar (that was gay friendly, a little harder to come by in Kansas).

It was a Friday so both men were slightly reckless with drinks and by the time they had switched from beer to spirits they were quite handy with each other. Dean was on his second whiskey when he decided to kiss Cas. He didn't know what he expected to get out of kissing a bloke but kissing Cas was quite possibly his new favourite thing. "How bout we go back to my place?" Asked Dean into Cas' mouth.

"I'd like that a lot Dean."

The walk to Dean's house was full of anticipation. At one point they stopped and Cas pushed Dean into a wall as he sucked a hickey into his neck. "Dean, when we get back how about I fuck you nice and slow until you beg me for release?"

Dean accidentally whimpered at the thought of Cas dominating him. "You like that don't you." Dean nodded and they continued their walk to his place.

"Cas?" Dean said quietly, "I'm all for this don't get me wrong but I've never... You know... With a man before."

Cas stopped and turned Dean to face him. "It's okay, we can go at your pace if you want and I'll stop at any time for you ok? No need to worry." Dean nodded and to Cas' hand as they walked the last couple hundred meters.

when the finally got inside Dean practically dragged Cas to the bedroom while sloppily kissing him. It didn't take long until their clothes were off and Cas was lying over Dean on the bed kissing him. Somehow though Dean was still wearing his socks. After kissing every in of Dean's body while he lay there and moaned loudly Cas reached for his wallet where there were condoms and lube. He lubed up his fingers then looked Dean in the eye. "You have to tell me if you want me to slow down or stop okay." Dean nodded.

He felt a wet finger circle his entrance before sliding in slightly. It was very strange but it didn't hurt. Cas then pushed the finger all the way in past the knuckle and Dean felt a slight burn but it was ok. What Dean wasn expecting was the sensation he felt when that finger brushed his prostate over and over. He whimperd and pleaded for more. After what felt like forever Cas let him have a second finger. It burned a little bit not much. He began to scissor Dean open then he added a third finger. That one hurt a bit more.

"Can you slow down a little please, burns." Dean managed to say through heavy panting and Cas stilled his fingers inside Dean to allow him to adjust to the size.

"it's cause you've got the most tight virgin hole I've ever seen Dean. You're such a good boy for telling me that." Dean blushed at the praise and it sent a message straight to his cock.

"you can move them again." Dean was in extacy as the fingers massaged his sweet spot and he whimpered when Cas pulled them out.then he herd the condom wrapper open and his dick twitched wth anticipation.

"Remember if it's too much tell me." Dean nodded as he felt the wet tip off the lube covered cock press against his hole. It rally burned as Cas pushed in but Dean grunted and took it all until Cas was all the way in. "Wow look at you, if only you could see how well you took my cock. Dean hadn't noticed before but now it was obvious Cas was huge. He had over an inch on Dean and a lot more girth and Dean knew his own cock was above average.

eventually the burn faded until all Dean felt was pleasure, "fuck me Cas" he gasped.

cas did just that rocking his hips into Dean painfully slow, catching his prostate every time until he was a whimpering quivering mess below the older man. Dean needed release he reached his hand down to touch himself but Cas stopped him, "If your a good boy and cum on just my cock you can have round two." Dean whined but slid his hand back into Cas' sex hair."

After forever of amazing torture Cas began to pick up the pace and soon enough he was pounding into Dean with intense thrusts watching the man below him produce teardrop because he had never been stimulated like this before. Dean dug his nail in to Castiel's Back as his ass was roughly fucked. 

Dean came all over himself soon followed by Cas who was still fucking into his over sensitive hole before pulling out. Dean whined at the loss as Cas went to throw away the condom. "Dean you were such a good boy for me, cumming on just my cock like that. You should see your ass it's gaping and just asking to be filled up."

After round two both of them were wiped. In fact Dean was so tired he passed out covered in his own jizz so Cas got a cloth from the bathroom and wiped him down before removing Dean's socks and spooning him. He didn't know why but he felt this primal instinct to wrap his arms around Dean and protect him. It felt so perfect for the young man to be wrapped up so safely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u little devils liked it. Useful things to comment:  
-wat u thought about the smut  
-things I can improve one (that means constructive criticism not hate)  
-ideas that u guys might wanna see  
-I always like to hear what people like about my work :)


	3. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just some fluff on how DESTIELLLLL becomes an item

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far, this is a fic that will take a little bit to get into but we should really see some drama in the next chapter. HOW EXITING!  
Bare with I know I'm low key annoying but trust me it will get more interesting. By the way who doesn't want to just marry Dean aghhhhh <3 <3

Dean Groaned. He felt fuzzy and sore but he could smell coffee so that was good. He rolled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen in his birthday suit only to find that his ass hurt. He remembered last night and smiled. "Hey Cas." He said as he limped into the kitchen. Yep his ass really hurt, round two turned out a lot rougher then imagined.

he was met with a low whistle as Cas' eyes took their time roaming his naked body, "somebody's clothes didn't want to join us for breakfast." Dean noticed that Cas had at least bothered to put hid underwear on. "Not that I'm complaining." Cas said as he handed Dean a mug with one hand and groped his ass with the other. That quickly escalated into a heavy make out session and soon Dean's mug was left on the kitchen countertop while Cas picked him up and carried him to the small breakfast bar. The cold surface made him jump and the two men parted lips to have a laughing fit.

after that they returned to their coffee, "so Dean, noticed you limping, how's your ass doing?" 

Dean turned bright red "after you I'm not gonna lie I'm quite tender."

"that rules out round three then." Cas said and Dean pouted. "Why don't we share a shower and I can show little Dean what I can do with my mouth?" Dean was straight away on board with that idea.

the two of them squeezed into the shower and Cas got onto his knees. It was hands down the best blowjob Dean had ever received. When he came Cas swallowed it. They both knew they should've used a condom but the moment was already over. Dean decided although he wanted to give Cas a blow job he didn't know how and played it safe with his hand. 

"Cas?" Dean said while Cas rubbed soap over his tired muscles. "How did you know you were into dudes?"

"I don't know, I guess I just went through life with an open mind. I decided I would be open to anything but when I finished puberty and all my teenage hormones settled down and all that I guess I was still into mean and women. Why are you asking?"

"I don't know Cas. I guess I just always thought I was into girls and then I'm not even gonna lie to you when I met you I realised I had a crush on a guy and that didn't phase me cause I thought it was my head being all over the place after dad. After last night something changed, I don't think I could ever be satisfied with a woman again. I think I'm gay like fully just men gay."

"Thank you Dean." Cas said kissing Dean sweetly, "Thank you for sharing this moment of your life with me and allowing me to help you. It makes me feel incredible to know you've found yourself and I helped."

they kissed under the running water for a while until it went too cold for them. "Cas, what are you doing this weekend?" Dean asked. It was still early on the Saturday morning and they had a long time till Monday Cas shrugged, "you wanna hang out all weekend?"

"I'd love to" he said wrapping a towel around Dean and kissing over the hickey on his collar bone.

they then went to Dean's room where Dean handed Cas some clothes. The jeans were a little snug on Cas's more muscular thighs but the t-shirt if anything was a little big given Dean's impressive shoulders.

just after they dressed themselves the doorbell went off "who do you think it is?" Asked Cas

"only one way to find out." Dean said as he walk to the door and opened while Cas made more coffee in the kitchen. It was Jodi and Jo, "what the fuck are you guys doing together round my house?" 

"Oh no we arrived at the same time we're here for different reasons I assure you." Jodi stressed. "Don't worry I won't be hear long I just have to tell you that your neighbours complained about you having sex too loud." They all burst out laughing. "I know it's funny but if it happens again I might have to bring you in, I just have to officially warn you this time."

"thanks Jodi, see you around." Dean waved her off then looked at the hysterical face of jo.

"I'm here cause mum wants me to check that you're alright. After she heard the news she sent me over here. If you don't let me in I might have to set her on you case."

"alright fine." Dean said knowing full well they wern't going to talk about John.

"So who is whe." Jo asked. While they walked to the kitchen.

"who?" 

"Loud sex lady..."

"oh right about that," Dean said blocking Jo from the kitchen, "yesterday I sort of had this epiphany and you're gonna be rather surprised."

"Dean who was it?" Cas yelled from the other side of the kitchen door.

"I'll be with you in a minute Cas." Dean shouted back.

"ok Dean, who the fuck in he and what the fuck is up with you?" Dean paused for breath at Jo's interrogation.

"Thats Cas and I'm Gay." Dean blurted he looked at joe she was laughing.

"Come on Dean seriously don't mess with me what's actually going on?" Laughed Jo

Dean didn't know how to explain himself so instead he opened the kitchen door and launched himself on Cas kissing him aggressively on the lips. "I wasn't messing." Said Dean angrily.

"Oh my god Dean I'm so sorry, I just... There's no defending how I reacted I'm sorry. But if you don't mind me saying: well done, a man as good looking as Cas. That's quite impressive."

"look I hate to be inconvenient," piped up Cas, "but could someone please explain."

Dean and Joe burst out laughing.

After explaining what happened to Cas who was very upset about what Jo said to Dean the three of them want to sit down in the living room with some coffe and talk away the tension. While walking to the couch Jo pointed out something she would later regret. "Dean why are you limping so much, is it a soccer injury?"

This time it was Cas' turn to laugh "let's just say Dean wasn't limping before last night.

Jo fakes a barf while Dean playfully threw a cushion at Cas. "I'm sorry Jo, he likes to show off."

"You two are like disgusting love sick puppies, how long have you been together?" Jo asked. This was quite the wake up call to Dean and Cas.

"Umm well I asked Cas out um... Around this time yesterday?" Cas nodded.

"oh Shit! You guys are moving fast, that's cool I've known Cas for like five minutes but Dean let me tell you this. He seems like he's got your back. I'm gonna go home and tell mum you're doing just fine and leave you two to fuck like bunnies for the next couple hours. Oh ! One other thing: Sam called, said your phone was off, the only flight he and Jess could get arrives on the ninth, that's tomorrow."

with that she was out the door. _Shit Sammy's coming tomorrow._ "Sam as in your brother Sam?" Dean nodded.

"how do you fancy coming to idea with me and buying a bed for the guest room?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Anything to spend time with you." Cas said

_Just maybe a few minutes of making out first _thought Dean as Cas began to lower himself over Dean on the couch.

late that night after spending too much time assembling the Bed Cas and Dean did fuck like bunnies till the early hours in the morning to blow off steam after the frustrations of flat pack furniture at some point During round three shit got really kinky, Cas had one hand over Dean's mouth so he wouldn't piss of the neighbours and another hand holding Dean's wrists above his head cause he kept trying to touch himself and Cas Wouldn't allow it. "Okay Dean if you want me to stop Hit my back with you heels okay?" Dean nodded and allowed Cas to plough into him brutally. He probably had a few tears in his hole but he didn't care, that just meant he would feel the fuck for days.

Cas was going deeper then he'd ever fucked Dean and Dean was almost broken. His was far beyond the point of brain function he was that stimulated, he couldn't even remember his own name all that existed was Cas giving him what he needed. He hadn't felt this good ever. 

That night he slept better then he had ever slept before and that morning he woke up with Cas' arms round him and his warm body pressed against Dean's Back. "Hey baby, you're finally awake how you feeling?" Asked Cas.

"Sore." Admitted Dean, last night the thought of Cas ruining him was a lot more sexy, now his ass just hurt.

"Dean is it okay if I take a look, I know you're new to anal sex and I think I might have gone a bit far, sorry."

"Cas it's fine, I wanted it too, and go ahead, I think there are a few tears."

"Okay, can you lie on you back and spread your legs." Dean did as he was told and heard Cas gasp, "Oh baby I'm so sorry, that looks painful. You have a few tears and your rim is all red and puffy. Before we go pick Sam up from the airport I'm gonna quickly dash and get you some cream to put on that."

"Awww Cas you're the sweetest." Dean said as he sat up to meet Cas' lips. 

"I don't think we should do anal for a few days though unfortunately." Dean pouted but Cas just caressed his cheek. "I'll be back in a sec, you need anything from the shops?"

"um this might be a little odd but I think Sam's allergic to the brand of soap in both the bathrooms so new soap would be good."

When Cas came back Dean was hobbling round the house in his underwear trying to clean everything up. Dean do you wanna got to the bedroom quick I wanna put this on you he said holding some tube of cream from a brand Dean hadn't heard of. He stripped his underwear and got into a doggy position on the bed.

"oh baby you don't know how much I wanna fuck you right now." Cas said massaging the cream onto Dean's tender rim.

"oh I do Cas cause I want you to fuck me just as much." Dean said with disappointment in his tone.

"Shit Dean the time! Put your clothes on we were meant to set off ten minutes ago."

the arrived surprisingly late but that didn't stop Dean bold toward Sam. He was bow legged at the best of times but watching Dean try and move at speed in the state he was in was just amusing. "Sammy!" He pulled the taller sibling into a bear hug, "Jesus, last time I saw you we were the same height, what happened?" He joked.

"Dean, my god you have stubble now look at you, you're a man!" Sam joked back, "are you okay, you were walking real strange?"

Dean knew this would come up and decided why give Sam an explanation that killed two birds with one stone. "Ah yeah, um you see the dork over there with the dark hair and the trench coat? He's my boyfriend." Sam stood and starred at Cas who was stood further back in the crowd watching the scene unfold, he looked at Jess who was stood next to him looking just as surprised then a look of realisation dawned upon his face.

"Eww gross I don't wanna know bout you're sex life." Sam giggled and playfully hit Dean, "seriously though well done for coming out. You know I always thought you were bi or partial to men or something, what I didn't expect was for you to be on the receiving end of the deal."

"Saaaam!" Dean stressed, "You can't say shit like that in public."

"ehem" Dean turned to look at the pretty woman next to Sam.

"Oh sorry Jess." Sam babbled, "Jess Dean, Dean Jess."

"Oh wow aren't you a little out of Sammy's league." Joked Dean.

"I swear to god Dean hand of." Sighed Sam as if this had happened before (which it had).

"It's okay Sammy you're safe. I've gone the whole way gay."

by this point Cas had wondered over to join them, "I helped" he said proudly snaking his arm around Dean's waist, "by the way the parking is really expensive here so maybe we should go home to have our catch up chats." And with that he lead Dean to the car park the other two trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, as always comments are welcome even criticism (just no hate). Please try and leave them in English or even Welsh but if that's a struggle I'm sure I can translate them. (I've had this issue before its nothing to worry about).


	4. Armageddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the dark one and I mean like non-con and all that, if you don't want to read that then I will leave a small plot summary for this chapter in the notes at the end because this may be unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy, and if anyone is struggling with issues like this please please tell someone. I like to think that this story will provide insight into how other people can help you through things. If you feel like you have no one to talk to there are always 24h phone lines. Don't pass up the opportunity to get help. Xx hope you all stay safe.

They had been dating for a week, School had broken up so Dean and Castiel spent all their time with each other. Over the course of that one week it was almost as if Cas had accidentally moved in. Most his clothes, not that he had many were in Dean's house and at some point the spare key became his.

"Dean can I talk to you for a sec alone, maybe go for a drive?"

"yeah sure Sammy." Dean said giving Cas a peck on the lips and leaving him with Jess to cook dinner. "What's up?" He said once they were out of earshot."

"Look Dean don't get me wrong and all, I Like Cas a lot, he's good for you and makes you happy..."

"But you think we're moving too fast." Dean supplied and Sam nodded "I know I think that too but every time I feel the emptieness or the guilt after Dad's death he has this way of filling all the holes." Sam giggled, "what? I'm trying to be serious here."

Sam tried to compose himself but only laughed more. "Your laughing about Cas filling my holes aren't you?" Dean asked knowingly and let himself laugh a little too.

"it's okay Dean I know Dad's funeral was yesterday but I just don't think sex is always the answer." Sam responded.

"Sam It's not just about sex, it's about someone being there for me, keeping me in line. Can you imagine where I would be today without dad?"

"Fair point, although maybe you'd have figured out your sexuality sooner without dads heterosexual presence." 

Dean smirked, "thanks Sam, really, I appreciate that you care but I know what I'm doing and me and Cas, we just work."

later that day they all went out to the roadhouse to have a nigh of letting off steam. "Well if it isn't young Sammy towering above all of us wow!" Said Ellen as she came out from behind the bar and gave him a hug, "you must be Jessica. Dean was right, you are out of Sam's league. If you hurt him I'll hurt you harder."

Sam turned round and slapped Dean's arm "jerk"

"bitch"

"Oh and you must be the lover boy that jo told me all about." She said hugging Cas "welcome to the family, if you hurt Dean I will hunt you."

"Oh wow you know jo then?" Asked Cas as Ellen sweeper him away and they had a conversation. The other three found a oath to sit at and soon enough jo came over with beer for them all. 

"I knew mom would love Cas. He's just so sensible. That's right up mums ally."

"trust me Jo," replied Dean, "you haven't met the real Cas."

"Dean could you just shut up about your kinky sex for one second." Sam sighed.

"who said I was talking bout sex?" Dean argued.

"It's all you ever talk about ever since you told us you like it up the ass we never hear the end of how good Cas is at giving it to you. It's annoying." Sam stressed angrily.

"Baby cool down." Said Jess to Sam as Dean stormed outside.

the cool air was refreshing for Dean as he angrily kicked around some snow. "Hi there mate," an unfamiliar voice came from behind Dean, "you look like you could use a drink." He said handing Dean a beer.

"Thanks, I'm Dean." He said taking a sip,

"Michael, so why you outside in this weather?"

"just had an argument with my brother." He was angry, needed more alcohol. He guzzle half the bottle. "What you doing out here?"

"A man with pretty eyes like yours, why waste the opertunity?"

Dean suddenly realised what was going on. He put his hand against the wall. "You fucking psychopath!" Dean said as he collapsed into the snow. He was still conscious he just couldn't move. He felt everything as Michael dragged him to his car but it was like he was too drained to stop it. He'd heard about spiking drinks before but he never expected a big man such as himself to be a victim. He was really in for it.

"hey guys you seen Dean?" Cas said as he came over to the booth.

"He went outside for air cause Sammy lost his temper." Replied Jess with a bit of bit behind her words. It was obvious she and Sam had disagreed on this.

"Okay, I'm just gonna check he's alright." Cas replied.

he went outside to check on Dean to find he wasn't there. What disturbed hin the most were the body drag marks in the snow to a parking space where there was no longer a car. He ran as fast as he could to the impala and followed the tire marks left in the snow hoping they would lead him to Dean. He knew it was a long shot but he just had a gut feeling that someone had taken Dean.

Dean remembered being tied to a bed and stripped before soft hands ran over him. He didn't like the hands they weren't Cas' calloused hands "that's it honey you can relax. If you relax everything will be just fine." Came the sick voice from behind Dean. He could feel the drug wearing off as he began to struggle against the ropes more. "Now ask for my cock!" Michael shouted before slapping his hand against Dean ass.

"No!"

"I will make you beg for my cock and if you ask for it nicely enough I will stop hurting you and give you what you want."

"Why are you doing this?" Dean sobbed.

"Because I want to watch someone as pretty as you become worthless enough to squirm and beg for me to fuck you."

he then proceeded to torture Dean, anything it took to get the man to submit to him. He cut him, burned him and stamped on his leg with a heavy boot until long after in resembled what it once was. He broke fingers and left bite marks until eventually Dean couldn't take it anymore. He must've been on the bed for hours. "Fuck me." He mumbled, his voice small. He was so ashamed of himself that he was surprised the words came out a tall.

"I'm sorry I thought I said ask nicely."

"please may I have your cock sir?" It was the lowest Dean had ever stooped and he knew he would regret it but he was in so much pain he just needed it to stop.

"that's it honey, that's perfect." Michael said before slamming into Dean without prep, "I'm gonna ruin that pretty little hole of yours." He said as Dean screamed in pain.

michael was fast and brutal and although he was smaller then Cas the lac of prep made him feel way bigger. Dean screamed in pain and let the tears fall from his eyes as the same thought ran over in his head _you asked for this, you wanted this, you're such a filthy whore that you asked to be raped. _

After Michael came inside him Dean passed out.

"911 what's your emergency?" 

"Um I think someone's been kidnapped." Cas said franticly down the phone, "I followed some tire tracks to ash tree drive and I can't see where they went but please I saw body drag marks in the snow just after he went missing."

"Who went missing from where?" The lady on the phone said calmly.

"Dean Winchester, the Roadhouse between seven and ten past."

"Thankyou sir you've been very helpful, leave the rest to the police."

Cas wanted to help. He needed to help he sat on the hood of Baby and worried, when he saw sirens flying past he jumped behind the wheel and followed them to a large house. They looked like they were about to storm in. Cas knew Dean was in there. 

"Excuse me sir you can't be here, the man in that house is very dangerous and he has a hostage." One of the officers said.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed and ran towards the building only to be held back by two very strong men. 

"Sir? Do you know anything?" The officer asked.

"Yes, um the hostage I think he's my boyfriend, Dean Winchester?"

"Sir wait right here we're just gonna Make sure Dean's ok then you can see him ok?"

Cas nodded there was no point in fighting. He watched the squadron of officers bombard the house then there were gunshots followed by a loud "we need an ambulance!"

The officer before came out the house and looked at Cas, "sceuse me sir, I need you to calm him down."

Cas was so worried. His precious Dean had been hurt he followed the officer and sprinted up the stairs but the sight before him made him puke in the corner of the room.

Dean was lying naked trapped in some sort of nightmare. He was covers in cuts and bruises but the worst part was the blood and semen leaking from his asshole. Cas slowly approached the bed and reached out for Dean who immediately shrank away from the touch. He was probably half awake.

"Hey baby, it's me Cas, it's ok you're safe I've got you." Cas said softly. Despite the mess the bed was in he sat down and let Dean place his head in his lap.

"Cas?" 

"Yeah Baby, it's Cas." He said taking off his trench coat and wrapping it around Dean's shivering body and repeatedly stoking the younger man's head. They stayed like that until the ambulance came.

Cas held his hand the whole ambulance journey, all the way until the Doctors had to manhandle them apart then Dean was sedated an put in emergency surgery because they thought he could loose his leg.

cas was stuck on the stupid plastic chairs just waiting for news whe he decided to check his phone. _5 missed calls_ two were joe, two were Sam and one was Jess. He called Sam. 

"Oh my god Cas where have you been we've been worried sick about you guys you just took off are you guys okay?"

"you need to come to Lawrence general Hospital, Dean's.. Well he was...kidnapped, tortured and raped and I followed the tire tracks and the police shot the guy but Dean could loose his leg." Cas was sobbing so hard that the words were barley English.

Sam was quiet for a while, trying to process what he'd just been told. "I'll be there as quick as I can." He said and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they all go to the roadhouse but then Dean and Sam argue so Dean goes outside and gets kidnapped, Cas goes looking for him and calls the police. Dean is torched and raped. The police find him and Cas is there and they shoot Michael (the rapist) and Dean and Cas go to hospital and while Dean is in surgery Cas phones Sam and tells him.
> 
> As always I love it when u guys comment and give an opinion xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath can be a little rough but family is always there.

Cas was there when he woke up, holding his hand and murmuring what sounded like a story from his childhood to Dean. He was looking at their intertwined fingers too intensely to see Dean had opened his eyes. 

"Cas?" Dean rasped. His voice sounded alien to him. He barley made a sound and his throat burned.

"Dean!" The look in his eyes of sorrow was contrasted with the beaming smile he had once he knew Dean was awake. "Oh baby you're awake. How are you feeling."

Dean stare into Cas' eyes for a moment before looking down at his lap. He rememberd everything.silent tears fell from his eyes as the memories flashed through his mind. "I'm sorry Cas."

"oh no, baby this wasn't on you. You know that." Cas said gently while rubbing soothing circles into Dean's hand with his thumb.

Dean nodded and cried more as Cas just sat in the chair by the bed holding Dean's hand and whispering quiet words of calmness.

A few minutes later when he had calmed down a doctor walked in, she was short with badly died blonde hair. "Hello mr Winchester. "I'm Meg, I'm the doctor in charge of your treatment. There are a few things I would like to discuss regarding your injuries, is tha ok?" Dean nodded, he was shaken from crying and didn't trust his voice. "Okay, first of all your right leg was severely broken, we did re align the bones during surgery but from what we can tell the blood supply to your foot was compromised for a long time so there may be some perm infant nerve damage, but we won't know yet. Because of the severity of the break you will probably be in the cast for up to four months and the metal plates we put in during the surgery will have to stay in for another two but beyond that there will be no severe per infant damage."

Dean sighed in relief, the ambulance journey was foggy in his memory but he remembered something about them saying he could loose his leg. For him this was good news. He didn't mind if he couldn't feel his foot, as long as it was there. He looked at Cas who was giving him worried eyes, "Cas, I've still God two legs," he laughed. Say what you want about Dean he could always laugh about something.

"that was the only major physical injury as far as we're concerned, the rest is just mild bruising and several cuts which we have dressed and stitched while you were under. We'll give you a course of antibiotics so nothing gets infected but none of those should cause any major problems."

"Thank you," Cas said politely, "when can Dean go home?"

"We would like to keep him here for a week under observation, mainly to Mae sure there are no complications with the leg but also because he has so many cuts that it's safer to be in a sterile environment." They both nodded, "oh and one more thing. There is another Mr Winchester who wants to see you should I let him in?"

Cas cast Dean a worried Glance given that they didn't part on the best of terms, "How much does he know?" Asked Dean.

"Everything." Replied Cas apologetically.

"send him in" Dean said and starred at the door of the room an Meg left an soon after Sam came in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Dean, I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, you know I love you and I like Cas and I think he's good for you and I got carried away and frustrated and yo serve so much better."

"aw Sasquatch I know." Dean said holding his arms out for Sam to hug him and Sam did exactly that. He strode over to Dean and gently hugged him like he was made of glass.

"Are you gonna be okay after this?" Sam asked genuinely.

"Honestly Sammy, I don't know but I've got you and I've got Cas and I know you guys I'll do whatever it takes to help me get better." That was probably the most open Dean would get for a while about what was going on inside his head. They all knew that's what he was really on about even though he didn't explicitly say it. There was going to be a long road ahead to recovery.

Dean's time in the hospital was long and dull and it was almost as if he made a silent pact with everyone not to talk about what happened till he got home. To be honest that was quite good. It allowed him to relax a little and focus on getting better that was until the day Cas showed up in the morning and said they were going home.

"Cas, I don't know what to do."

"Baby, your fine, trust me. I'm here for you. Sam has your back. We're all here for you. Just let us help you ok?" Dean nodded. "Okay you ready?" He nodded again.

once he was helped into a wheel chair Cas pushed him to the Pharmacy to pick up his painkillers and antibiotics before heading to the car park where Dean's eyes fell on Baby and a bored looking Sam waiting in the drivers seat. There was quite the struggle getting Dean's sore body onto the back seat where he could stretch out his leg that was in a thick cast up to his knee. After that heap of shenanigans Cas put the wheelchair in the boot and slid into the shotgun seat.

When they arrived home Dean was already exhausted from the ten minute journey even though it was only noon so Cas helped him into bed. Just as he was about to leave Dean reached out and grabbed his hands and whispered "stay."

Cas slipped off his shoes and crawled behind Dean spoofing him so that he felt safe. "I've got you baby." He felt sobbing and he knew Dean was crying, "shhhhhh, it's okay baby. I've got you, it's Cas. You're safe now." Dean rolled over and cried into Cas' shirt. He didn't know why he was crying, maybe relief. All he new was that he was safe wrapped up in Cas' arms.

Cas rubbed circles into his back until they both fell asleep. What was coming wasn't going to be easy, they both knew that, but the two of them were ready to face anything thing with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies it's short, I've had a lot going on I'll try to post more please leave a comment anything would be appreciated xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath can be a little rough but family is always there.

Cas was there when he woke up, holding his hand and murmuring what sounded like a story from his childhood to Dean. He was looking at their intertwined fingers too intensely to see Dean had opened his eyes.

"Cas?" Dean rasped. His voice sounded alien to him. He barley made a sound and his throat burned.

"Dean!" The look in his eyes of sorrow was contrasted with the beaming smile he had once he knew Dean was awake. "Oh baby you're awake. How are you feeling."

Dean stare into Cas' eyes for a moment before looking down at his lap. He rememberd everything.silent tears fell from his eyes as the memories flashed through his mind. "I'm sorry Cas."

"oh no, baby this wasn't on you. You know that." Cas said gently while rubbing soothing circles into Dean's hand with his thumb.

Dean nodded and cried more as Cas just sat in the chair by the bed holding Dean's hand and whispering quiet words of calmness.

A few minutes later when he had calmed down a doctor walked in, she was short with badly died blonde hair. "Hello mr Winchester. "I'm Meg, I'm the doctor in charge of your treatment. There are a few things I would like to discuss regarding your injuries, is tha ok?" Dean nodded, he was shaken from crying and didn't trust his voice. "Okay, first of all your right leg was severely broken, we did re align the bones during surgery but from what we can tell the blood supply to your foot was compromised for a long time so there may be some perminant nerve damage, but we won't know yet. Because of the severity of the break you will probably be in the cast for up to four months and the metal plates we put in during the surgery will have to stay in for another two but beyond that there will be no severe perminant damage."

Dean sighed in relief, the ambulance journey was foggy in his memory but he remembered something about them saying he could loose his leg. For him this was good news. He didn't mind if he couldn't feel his foot, as long as it was there. He looked at Cas who was giving him worried eyes, "Cas, I've still God two legs," he laughed. Say what you want about Dean he could always laugh about something.

"that was the only major physical injury as far as we're concerned, the rest is just mild bruising and several cuts which we have dressed and stitched while you were under. We'll give you a course of antibiotics so nothing gets infected but none of those should cause any major problems."

"Thank you," Cas said politely, "when can Dean go home?"

"We would like to keep him here for a week under observation, mainly to make sure there are no complications with the leg but also because he has so many cuts that it's safer to be in a sterile environment." They both nodded, "oh and one more thing. There is another Mr Winchester who wants to see you should I let him in?"

Cas cast Dean a worried Glance given that they didn't part on the best of terms, "How much does he know?" Asked Dean.

"Everything." Replied Cas apologetically.

"send him in" Dean said and starred at the door of the room an Meg left an soon after Sam came in. He stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Dean, I am so sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, you know I love you and I like Cas and I think he's good for you and I got carried away and frustrated and you deserve so much better."

"aw Sasquatch I know." Dean said holding his arms out for Sam to hug him and Sam did exactly that. He strode over to Dean and gently hugged him like he was made of glass.

"Are you gonna be okay after this?" Sam asked genuinely.

"Honestly Sammy, I don't know but I've got you and I've got Cas and I know you guys will do whatever it takes to help me get better." That was probably the most open Dean would get for a while about what was going on inside his head. They all knew that's what he was really on about even though he didn't explicitly say it. There was going to be a long road ahead to recovery.

Dean's time in the hospital was long and dull and it was almost as if he made a silent pact with everyone not to talk about what happened till he got home. To be honest that was quite good. It allowed him to relax a little and focus on getting better that was until the day Cas showed up in the morning and said they were going home.

"Cas, I don't know what to do."

"Baby, your fine, trust me. I'm here for you. Sam has your back. We're all here for you. Just let us help you ok?" Dean nodded. "Okay you ready?" He nodded again.

once he was helped into a wheel chair Cas pushed him to the Pharmacy to pick up his painkillers and antibiotics before heading to the car park where Dean's eyes fell on Baby and a bored looking Sam waiting in the drivers seat. There was quite the struggle getting Dean's sore body onto the back seat where he could stretch out his leg that was in a thick cast up to his knee. After that heap of shenanigans Cas put the wheelchair in the boot and slid into the shotgun seat.

When they arrived home Dean was already exhausted from the ten minute journey even though it was only noon so Cas helped him into bed. Just as he was about to leave Dean reached out and grabbed his hands and whispered "stay."

Cas slipped off his shoes and crawled behind Dean spoofing him so that he felt safe. "I've got you baby." He felt sobbing and he knew Dean was crying, "shhhhhh, it's okay baby. I've got you, it's Cas. You're safe now." Dean rolled over and cried into Cas' shirt. He didn't know why he was crying, maybe relief. All he new was that he was safe wrapped up in Cas' arms.

Cas rubbed circles into his back until they both fell asleep. What was coming wasn't going to be easy, they both knew that, but the two of them were ready to face anything thing with each other.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam I can do it by myself!" Dean said pushing his brother off him before demonstrating he could in fact get into the wheelchair without help.

That morning had been more then eventful with Sam following him around, trying to do everything for him. Dean understood that Sam felt guilty but this was too much. He couldn't handle how chlostrophobic he felt when the large man crowded his personal space. He had just got out of bed after his first night at home and Cas had left to go buy groceries for breakfast.

"I'm sorry, what can I do?" He fretted coming into Dean's personal bubble. Something snapped in Dean, suddenly all he could see was Michael bent over him, in his face. He was frozen to the spot. He couldn't move, couldn't even get his head to look up at Sam to show his stupid brain Miachael wasn't there. In the distance he could hear Sam panicking and calling his name but it was drowned out by the sound of his own heavy breathing and panicked rasping as Michaels Ghana ran all over his body violating him.

"no, no please get off me." He sobbed wishing it to end he couldn't breathe. He was stuck drowning in his own sobs while his mind plagued him with flashbacks over and over of that night. The memory of everything he did perminanely etched into Dean's mind.

After a while there was something familiar, like a glowing light, a feeling of warmth that lit up the dark memories. They started to fade as Dean heard a familiar voice. "Baby I need you to breathe, can you do that for me?" Dean shook his head as he continued to hyperventilate. He wanted it to stop so bad but his body was shaking so much and his brain was rattling with violent thoughts. He felt familiar hands cup his cheeks and the voice came back talking calmly until Dean could think again.

when he finally calmed down enough to look up he saw blue eyes filled with tears of worry tearing into him. "Baby, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry Cas, I was... Well I don't know I guess Sam was all in my space... And I just freaked cause suddenly I was back the with... With him." Dean stutted in the most shaky voice he had ever used.

"It's okay Dean, you're safe now. He's dead. Sam would never hurt you, you know that." Dean nodded and cried into Cas' shoulder until he felt safe again.

"Sam," Once Dean had composed himself he wheeled out to the living room where Sam and Jess sat waiting for news on him, "I think maybe it's best if you two go back."

sam flashed a brief look of of having been affended before he composed himself with a neutral understanding face. "I think," Dean continued, "I'm not ready to be overly crowded right now and having three people round me all hours of the day is too much. I'm sorry but I need some quiet to recover and this is what's best. I'll call you a lot more I promise but you guys have to go I'm sorry."

"it's fine Dean, we understand that what you're going through must be very hard and different people handle thinks with different approaches. I've seen how Castiel cared for you." Jess said, "he is who you need right now and it's clear we're not making things easier. Thank you for being honest."

That evening Cas dropped them at the airport after they booked last minute flights. While he was gone his phone wouldn't shut up so Dean decided it wouldn't be harmful to answer it for him.

"Hey Cas finally you picked up look there's this..."

"This isn't Cas, he's popped out, it's Dean his boyfriend, who are you?"

"Oh so this is the man I've heard so much about, I'm Gabriel, you know the annoying older brother he probably bitches about." Dean scoffed. That was certainly true. "Anyway I need you to tell him as soon as he's back that the sherif just popped round, she said he is the next of kin of some girl who's mum just died. She needs him to come pick her up from the hospital I don't know."

"What?!, is it sherif Mills, if she's still there put her on I know her," Dean heard movement over the line. Then Gabriel's voice murmur something inaudible.

"Sheriff Mills, who's this?"

"it's me, Dean."

"Dean? What are you doing with Mr Novak."

"long story, I'm gay, he's my boyfriend, ask me later what's going on?"

"Oh.. Um well I think he has a daughter he doesn't know about, her mother just died in a Car accident on her next of Kin he is down as her father but she doesn't know about him and we don't think he knows either. Tell him to come to the hospital as soon as you see him okay?"

"yes ma'am." Dean said too surprised to give a better reply.

"Dean, baby I'm home!"

"Cas! we need to go now." Dean said wheeling his chair as fast as possible to the door. "Jodi the sherif called, apparently you're put down as the next of kin for a girl who's just lost her mum." He said trying to pull himself into the shotgun seat of Baby.

"Sorry What?" Cas said sliding into the drivers seat.

"just drive" Dean said as he explained the situation on the way.

They pulled up in the parking lot and Cas helped Dean out the car before they hurried inside to find Jodi waiting for them at reception, "oh Dean, I heard what happened. I hope you get better soon." Dean gave an embarrassed nod, he was great full for the lac of attention she paid to what he'd been through. "You must be mr Novak," she turned to Cas, "follow me." They both followed her to a quiet room where every wall had a row of plastic chairs. On one of the chairs what's a blonde mop of hair.

"This is Claire Novak." Jodi introduced and a tear stained face looked up at them.

"Mr Winchester?" She looked at the battered man with confusion.

"Claire?"

"I'm sorry do you two know each other?" Asked Cas.

"yeah, she's in one of my tenth grade history classes." Replied Dean.

she turned to look at Cas, "Are you Jimmy Novak?" He nodded.

"Cas? Jimmy? What?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Jimmys not really my name, I had this ex. She was called Amelia. She used to call me Jimmy. I can't remember why now that was nearly sixteen years ago... Oh, Claire... Claire Novak?"

she nodded. Dean stared in confusion. "Hi Dad." She said and got up to hug him. Cas stood for a moment unsure of what to do before he decided to hug back.

"I'll leave you three to it." Said Jodi as she left.

Claire pulled out of the hug, "Not to be rude but why is my history teacher here and what happened to him?" She asked.

"We're Deating..."Dean answered.

"and?" Claire replied.

"And someone mugged him." Rescued Cas.

"Oh, since when were you gay?" She asked Dean and they all giggled.

After a little get to know each other chat in the relatives room of the hospital the three of them met Jodi quickly so Cas could sign some paperwork and headed to the house. There was still much official business to be done but none of them had the energy so late that night. It was fair to say this was a new unisex pecten chapter in Dean and Cas' relationship.


	8. Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what's new also Dean is starting to open up (a wee bit)

The car journey back from the hospital started out quietly, Cas drove slowly and avoided roads with bumps because although he wouldn't admit it, Dean was still in a lot of pain. Claire sat curled in on herself in the passenger seat, her black hood engulfing her. Dean was sprawled out on the back seat humming Zepp quietly to himself until the pain shut up.

about two minutes into the journey Claire's little weeping sniffs from where she had been crying over her mother turned slowly in to wailing sobs. Cas pulled over and proceeded to hold his newfound daughter into his arms. He stroke her hair until she relaxed a little. "Shhhhhh," he soothed until her shaking cries turned back into little sniffs.

it took a while to get home but when he pulled into the driveway both Claire and Dean were asleep. He woke Claire up,"Claire hey," he shook her shoulder and she groaned, "Time to go to bed." She nodded and let him drag her out the car. She followed him into the house.

"What about Dean?" She observed as he still lay asleep. The real answer to that question was that Dean was a real struggle to wake up without inducing a panic attack.

"He takes forever to move about with his leg, he'll be a while." To be fair to Castiel that wasn't a lie, job well done, question well answered he thought to himself.

he showed her into a small room that was almost completely filled by the double bed and wardrobe. "I know it's not ideal but this is Dean's brother's room when he comes to stay. There might be some flannels that will fit you like a dress in the wardrobe. Sammy is six foot four." Claire pulled out and old shirt and giggled when she held it up to herself.   
"Thanks..." There was a long pause, "dad."  
A big smile broke out on Cas' face and he turned to leave. He always wanted a child, better late then never.  
  
  
Waking up Dean was going to be more of a challenge. "Hey baby" he said leaning in from the far side of the car from Dean. "You've gotta get up now." There was a groan from Dean that somewhat resembled the words go away. "No baby, you have to get to bed. Do I have to carry you."

"yes please." Dean mumbled and laughed a little. His eyes were still closed and he was still half asleep. Cas huffed and stalked round to the other side of the car. He opened the door that Dean was leant against gently and slid his arms under his boyfriend. He picked the man up bridal style and shut the door with his foot.

While walking to the Bedroom Cas noticed something: Dean was kissing his neck, something that just over a week ago would've been normal but was now oddly sexual. After Cas lowered Dean onto the bed he bent over and kissed him on the lips, "love you Cas." He murmured then fell asleep.

That morning Cas woke up first, "Dean baby, I've gotta go check on Claire. Do you need anythin." Dean murmured and rolled over hitting his two broken fingers on his left hand against the bed side table. He groaned loudly in pain.

"Ow" he mumbled into the pillow, "painkillers Cas," he replied, "lots of them." Cas nodded and stroked Dean's hair before getting out of bed and changing out of last nights clothed. (Gross).

He then padded down the hallway to Claire's room. He opened the door to see her fast asleep wrapped up in Sam's old shirt. "Hey Claire," he said softly sitting down on the edge of her bed. She opened her eyes and peered at him. Wow she was his daughter, no one else he'd ever met had the same morning person trait.

"Morning. Are we going round to my house now? I need to go get my stuff?" 

"Yep, I figured I would cook breakfast and then we go spend the morning there, come back here for lunch then we can go back if we need."

"Sounds good, you know I always asked who my dad was, mum would talk about you but she she said you left when the local church wouldn't accept you, is that true?"

"Pretty much. Your mother and I came from a very traditional town. When I came out, I'm actually bi, I got a lot of people acting aggressively towards me and I decided to leave, to protect both myself and your mother, I never knew about you and she never told me. The locals didn't like her for being with me so I figured if I was the bad guy they'd give her sympathy and forgive her. I'm sorry for how that turned out for you."

Claire was sniffing again with only a few silent tears, "I'm sorry they treated you like that."   
"Claire, you know I'm okay with it. Come on let me wake up Dean and we can go eat."

Castiel returned to their room with Dean's vast collection of pain meds. Cas could tell he hurt, ever since Dean came off the morphine after leaving hospital you could see his face was paler and the bags under his bruised eyes were heavier. "Baby I got you painkillers."

Dean dragged himself upright and winced. His led was killing him, his hand throbbed from earlier and one of the burns on his shoulder was white hot. "Cas it hurts," he complained as he swallowed down a number of pills.

"I know baby, I know it hurts but you're doing so well and as you get better it will hurt less. Come on let's get you dressed then we can have some breakfast."

"Cas?" Dean asked while Cas was carefully taking off his jeans from last night.

"Yes Dean?"

"I wanna have sex with you but every time I think about it he's there."

Cas paused and looked his boyfriend in the eye. "Oh baby, you don't need to worry about all that. You know I'd wait forever until your ready."

"Cas it's not that. It's just he ... Well it happened a week ago and I don't know if you noticed but today in Christmas Eve, I wanna make your Christmas special," some tears began to fall down his face, "Some low life man shouldn't get the better of me like that."

"Dean, that's... I don't know what to say except: I love you." Cas cupped Dean's face with his hand and kissed him gently.

"Love you too" replied Dean.

"You don't have to push yourself towards anything you're not ready for okay?" Dean nodded and let Cas finish dressing him before getting back into his wheelchair.

"For gods sake I've been sat out here for ages where've you two been?" Stressed Claire from the kitchen table.

"Well I can't exactly do things by myself can I?" Joked Dean gesturing to his brokenness.

Claire chuckled, "this is so strange, you're my teacher and my dads boyfriend." She said suddenly.

"Yeah it is kinda funky but if you call me mr Winchester in my own house I might get a little freaked, I'm Dean now." 

"Aghhh it's so strange to call you by your human name." Joked Claire back.

The three of them enjoyed their breakfast as a new family and let it settle that these were the new people in their lives.


	9. Good times bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love going around in this (also graphic scene) don't read this italics they are the flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz for not posting for ages, hope you guys are all ok I appreciate all the supportive comments, please leave one if you have the time cause it really helps :)
> 
> Also the whole British school think is basically there to make it easier for me to write cause I don't understand American school. Sorry about that but I hope all you non Brits might learn/ find out things u didn't know before and that's always cool.

"Dad!" He heard from up the stairs, "All my clothes don't fit in the stupid suitcase!" It was Claire trying to relocate all her belongings. By what Cas could tell she had quite the temper and the whole death of her mother was really not doing her anger any good.

"I'm coming honey!" Cas said jogging up the stairs to help Claire pack.

Dean froze honey. That's was he called him, he was suddenly no longer perched uselessly on Claire's mom's couch. He was back in the dark bedroom tied down being abused. Relentless torture:

"_Please, please stop."_

_"I won't stop fucking you until you cum honey."_

_"Please, it hurts." He was sobbing, his whole body shook as Michael continued to fuck him aggressively. The man had already cum twice but he wast going to stop. _

_"You know your begging only makes me want to keep going."_

_Dean began to sob loudly, he knew he had no hope. He asked the man to do this to him. He begged to be raped. He knew from sex ed that when you're pressured to consent it's not consent but every thrust of the man behind him made Dean feel more guilty._

"Dad! Somethings up with Dean." Claire had just quickly popped downstairs to trap something when she heard sobs, she walked into the living room and found Dean lashing out and kicking and quietly murmuring at someone to stop. He seemed like he was trapped in a flashback and it scared her.

Cas sprinted down the stairs but when he saw the state of his boyfriend he could only approach slowly and cautiously. "Dean baby? It's Cas you're safe." He said. He didn't want to touch Dean yet but his eyes were screwed shut. Cas knew there was a point on Dean's left shoulder that he never freaked out over so Cas placed his hand there and watched Dean still.

"Cas." A weak voice choked out, "he's there, it hurts."

"Shhhh baby, open your eyes. It's just me. He's gone now. You know he's dead." Dean shook his head and Cas cupped his face. "Baby when you're ready open your eyes. I'm right here for you okay. Claire could you go make a coffee please?"

Claire quickly left and by the time she came back a few minutes later Cas was sat on the sofa with Dean's head on his lap stroking his hair gently. "What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Dean, are you okay to tell her?" Cas felt a nod in his lap and helped his boyfriend so that he was sitting up with his leg stretched out along the sofa and so that he was still close enough to remain in Cas' arms. Claire put the coffees on the table and sat in the chair opposite.

"I didn't want to tell you this cause I'm ashamed," began Dean. His eyes were still red and watery, "but I suppose you're gonna be around us for the long run and it's not as if I can hide it. I've really been struggling lately because last week I... I was..." He tears rolled down his cheeks and he looked to Cas for support. He felt the arm around his shoulders squeeze him tighter.

"Dean was assaulted and raped by a very horrible man." Finished Cas. He cradled Dean's head as he buries his face in Cas' shoulder. Claire stared in shock for a moment before composing herself.

"I'm so sorry." She replied solemnly.

"I think I need to see a shrink." Said Dean quietly. "I'm struggling, we all know it."

"I think that's a really good idea baby."' Replied Cas, he kissed Dean's forehead gently. "I really want you to get better."

"Thanks so much for accepting me into this family so readily. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I really want to thank you for opening up. I think that..." Claire paused when her voice wavered and she sniffed. "I think that with mum gone and everything you're going through we can really help be here for each other."

"Oh Claire, you really do take after your dad." Remarked Dean in an unsteady voice. "He also has the gift of finding something beautiful when all I see is a road of shit ahead."

"Dean baby, you shouldn't say that. You know that it doesn't have to be all that bad if you get the right help." Cas tentatively passed Dean his coffee.

After being sat in silence with their coffees for a while the atmosphere grew uncomfortable. "So Claire, how come you go to our school?" Cas said to break the tension, also wondering why Claire went to the British international school rather then normal high school.

"Oh um, mom," she sniffed, "she wanted to get a job in England. She was dating this guy called Arthur. He would've ended up with custody of but there were some American citizenship complications or something I don't know. She told me that I'd find the move easier if I went to the school. I hate GCSEs."

"You were gonna move to England?" Said Dean in shock. "That explains a lot. I sometimes wonder why the kids at our school are at our school."

"You know Claire, a topic maybe for later discussion," said Cas, "would be if you wanted to move to a normal high school."

"I might think about that." She replied seemingly pleased. "I hate the system but all my friends are there."

"Why don't we head home now anyway, Claire have you got all your stuff?" Cas asked still with his hand gently rubbing Dean's back."

"Um I've got to grab a couple things I'll be there soon." She then rushed out to her room.

"Cas, um I think that..." Dean faltered and composed himself, "well I know everything's happened quickly and everything has been a bit chaotic and I might not be in the best place of mind for this but I'm gonna do it anyway. Cas, will you move in with me?"

"Dean, Claire and I are already living in your house what do you mean?"

"No I mean officially have your address changed and everything."

"I would love to Baby."

The couple embraced and shared a long loving kiss until Claire Walked in. "Ew gross! No child should ever have to see her dad kissing her teacher." She joked and the three of them laughed easing out all the tension from the morning.

On the drive back from the house, which Claire found distressing as it was the last time she would ever be in her old home, the car was silent. Claire was sat staring into space from the passenger seat while Cas drove and Dean sprawled himself across the back to elevate his very sore leg. It was only a fifteen minute drive but not even ten minutes in a grunt came from Dean in the back.

"What's wrong Dean?" Asked Cas in his concerned boyfriend voice.

"The leg" replied Dean squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head back in Pain.

"Claire could you reach into my coat pocket, it's in the footwell, and get out the pill bottle. I knew Dean would forget his pain meds." Claire followed the instructions and found the orange pill bottle. And handed it to Dean.

"Thanks." He muttered before swallowing two pills dry. He then curled into himself and tried to go to sleep. He knew it wouldn't work but if he was asleep he wouldn't feel the pain.

The rest of the car journey torturous and by the time they got home the pain had barley started to subside. Claire got out and opened the door while Cas helped a very grumpy Dean into the house. He was helped to bed because he would be most comfortable there while Cas and Claire unpacked into her new room.

An hour later the Doorbell rang and Cas went to answer it "you must be Castiel, were's the idjit?"

"I'm sorry do I know you?" He replied.

"Nope but Dean does, DEAN!" He yelled walking past Cas into the house like he owned the place.

"Bobby?" A muffled shout came from the bedroom and Bobby hurried in. It was at that point Cas realised the stranger was Dean's beloved uncle Bobby.

"Oh Dean," he said softly as he took in the battered form of the man. He was lying on top of the sheets and he had taken off his top earlier so now all of the cuts and bruises on his torso were visible. "Why didn't you tell me son?"

Dean lay in embarrassed silence as both Bobby and Cas came in from the bedroom doorway, Cas sat on the end of the bed while Bobbly just stood beside it looking right at Dean. "You could've at least told me about Cas, I had to find out through Ellen. Did you really think I would care if you were gay?"

"I'm sorry Bobby. I didn't know how to come out to you. I know you love me know matter what but Das always expressed his negative opinions on being gay and all that. And you wear so much plaid and it's stupid of me really to think that you wouldn't accept it but I was so scared of losing another Dad."

A small tear slid down Bobby's left cheek as he bent down to give Dean a gentle hug, "son, I've known this whole time that you were gay. I've known longer then you have."

Dean chuckled, Bobby was always right, "I love you Bobby."

"I know," he replied, "now are you gonna introduce me?" He said gesturing to Castiel.


	10. Where next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think things are looking better for Dean here as he gets the opertunity to get help and open up.

Bobby stayed for Christmas, he spent the night in a local motel and on Christmas morning he was there. Dean had never felt so blessed. His new little family and Bobby gathered around the small tree in the living room Cas and Claire had picked up the evening before while Dean and Bobby spoke about all the things that had happened before and after John's funeral where they last saw each other. 

They all had an only vaguely edible breakfast, as Dean was the only competent cook and he was unable to stand at the stove. None of them had the time to find gifts for one another but Cas being the precious angel that he was wrote everyone a card after picking up the tree. The day was beautiful and after eating Christmas lunch, (Dean strictly supervising the cooking this time) Bobby went home and the three of of them settled on the sofa to watch a Christmas film. Which turned into four Christmas films, naturally.

That night when Claire had turned in Cas carried his boyfriend to bed. When he placed Dean down he was surprised by the intense hot kiss his boyfriend gave him, "Cas, I wanna have sex. Tonight." Dean said looking him right in the eye.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Cas asked but before he could reply Dean pulled his neck down and kissed his lips passionately.

Cas gently crawled on top of Dean and began to remove his clothes. Every action he did was careful and loving and every inch of flesh he exposed he kissed tenderly repeating "I love you," all over Dean's body.

Cas then removed his own clothes performing a little strip tease for his boyfriend before rummaging for the lube and condoms. He took his time prepping Dean who was lying on his back, injured leg propped up on a few pillows and his other leg hooked across Cas' back while he knelt between Dean's thighs. He noticed small discomforts every now and then in Dean's expression and he would still his fingers and cup his face with the other hand telling him "it's okay, it's Cas. I'm going to make you feel good. Tonight is about you."

When Dean had been thoroughly stretched on three fingers for a while, Cas rolled on his condom and lubed himself up. Dean gave a nod to signal he was ready and Cas slowly pressed the tip of his cock in. When Dean had adjusted to the width Cas slowly pushed all the way in. "How you doing baby?" He. Asked to be safe.

Dean was breathing quick, maybe because he hadn't done anything remotely sexual for a while (not even a wank) but he was also very unsteady still. "Can you go slow please," he responded in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Dean, I'm going to make love to you gently and slowly." Cas began to pull out and thrust in gently and Dean moaned in pleasure. He felt loved and cared for. Cas felt like his heart was going to burst. His baby was home and safe and beginning to recover small step at a time.

Cas did make love to Dean slowly and gently and took his cock in his hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts until neither of them could even think anymore. They were both quiet, considerate that Claire was in the room next door, and just made low moans or grunts until they both came together while sharing a long breathless kiss.

"How was that baby?" Asked Cas gently pulling out and stroking Dean's hair.

"Just what I needed." He replied.

Cas tidied up and then helped Dean into some clean pyjama pants as well as himself, the weather forecast a particularly cold night. He then slid them both under the covers and wrapped himself around Dean. "Night Baby, love you." He didn't get a reply however because Dean was already asleep.

Claire lay awake in bed. She couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes thousands of memories of her and her mom would swarm her thoughts. Every emotion good or bad was swimming through her brain. She needed to get out of bed. She found herself in the kitchen eating some Doritos because she had nothing better to do when she heard the quiet click of crutches come in her direction.

"Claire?" Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen in just his pyjama pants. He looked battered and Claire could now see all the cuts bruises and burns littering his torso but his had a strange sort of happy glow about him, "why are you here it's 4:00 am?"

"Couldn't sleep, something on my mind." She replied and sunk further into her warm fluffy dressing gown, "what are you doing here...and why do you look so happy?"

"Trust me Claire," Dean said moving to sit across from her at the table, "you don't wanna know why I'm happy. What myself and your Dad get up to is none of your business."

"Ew TMI, I don't wanna hear that!" Claire squealed.

"Sorry. To change the subject I'm here cause I've got something on my mind too. You've heard about Sammy right?"

"Yeah, your giant brother right?"

"Yeah. I was kinda harsh on him cause I was feeling vulnerable, you can probably guess why, and I threw him out when he came to visit and I always say stuff to him I don't mean and that he doesn't deserve."

"You know Dean, oh god it's so weird to call you Dean," they both sniggered, "he knows what's gone on. He might not have deserved what you said to him but did you really deserve what happened to you either? People don't get what they deserve in life and Sam will get that even if he's half the man you say he is."

"Thanks Claire," Dean said genuinely "if only you put as much effort into your history homework as you did your life advice." They both laughed at Dean's lame joke. "So what's been keeping you up?"

"My mom, I just can't not think about her. And I don't want to not be thinking of her, I loved her, but it's too much."

"I know how you feel. My dad died about three weeks ago. The same day I met Cas actually. He helped me through it a lot."

"What the fuck! You and him have only known each other three weeks?"

"Maybe four? I lost count. It was just so right, he sort of moved in in a week by accident."

"Wow." Claire was impressed, "so how did he help you get over it?"

"I'm gonna be honest, you probably don't wanna hear this but lots of angry sex."

"Ewwww!"

"I know. But the idea was more a release for all my emotions. Do you do an intense sport or something? That could work."

"I play soccer." Claire replied smiling.

"Nice one me too." Said Dean enthusiastically. "I was gonna coach the school team this year since the other coach, I don't remember his name, left. That might be quite difficult now I've fucked my leg."

"You can still coach, you just won't be able to play." Claire encouraged. This was a new loving side to the girl that Dean had. Never seen before. She was normally so feisty and aggressive. "Will you go straight back to work this term or are you going to take some time off?"

"I don't know. Maybe, Cas booked me a shrink in a couple days. I wanna know what they have to say you know?"

"I like how you don't treat me like a kid." Claire said suddenly. "My mom was very sheltering and I loved her so much but it's nice to be treated like someone my own age."

"Well I have a different perception of age to normal people I guess. When I was your age I had a job and was trying to pay the bills cause my dads mechanic business was failing. He was working all day and night to I had to be a parent to my brother as well. I guess I had to grow up fast, I'd been doing shit like that since I was 10. It was when my Dad realised the jobs I was doing for money were illegal like drug running that he finally changed jobs and gave up on his dream. He wanted me to go to college not get arrested."

"So that's why you and your brother are so what dad calls 'codependent' with each other?"

"I suppose. I guess I also treat you like this cause I'm not even old enough to be your dad, I'm what 10 years older then you?"

"What? How old are you Dean, and why are you with my dad he must be way older then you?"

"No actually he was only 17 when you were born so he's only 32, and I'm gonna be 26 in January."

"Oh my god, my mum was dating a guy two years younger?" She laughed, "all her other boyfriends were older then her." 

After having a long and quite hilarious chat about Claire's mom's various exes the two of them decided they were ready to go back to bed. Dean found himself nuzzled safely back into Cas' arms and Claire was finally able to think clearly after voicing her problems.

Dean sat nervously in the waiting room to see the shrink. His good leg leg wouldn't stop bobbing up and down, luckily Cas was there waiting with him and gripping his hand tightly. "Mr Winchester?" A British accent called through the door. Dean stood up and pecked Cas on the lips before nervously moving towards the man. His crutches clicking against the floor awkwardly damaging the silence of the waiting room. "Right this way sir."

Dean found himself in a warm room with soft colours, mostly Browns and pale greens, surrounding him. "Would you like to a take a seat?" Said the man gesturing to a comfortable looking modern couch against the wall with the door on it. Opposite him the shrink sat in a brown leather spinny chair. "My name is Dr Davies, please call me Mick. I understand the you are Dean Winchester," Dean nodded, "Can I just call you Dean?"

"Dean's fine." He mumbled in response unsure with what to do with his hands.

"Why don't we start with you telling me a little bit about yourself Dean: what's your job, what do you like to do and all that?"

"Okay umm... I'm a teacher at the nearby British international school and I teach history."

"British school eh? Good choice." Joked Mick and already Dean's nerves were calmed by the pathetic attempt at humour, at least his therapist was human.

"I like to play soccer, when my legs not broken. And I have a great boyfriend. He found me this appointment, I have a lot to thank him for."

"That's great to hear," Mick said supportively, "it's always good when someone has your back."

"Yeah Cas is the best. He's helped me a lost the past couple weeks since what happened."

"Look Dean, I know you might not be comfortable telling what exactly it was that happened, but if you are I can be of better help knowing."

"I was kidnapped, I think that's what happened. How it started was foggy. I was told in the hospital after that I was drugged but the last thing I remember was having an argument with my brother until I woke up in a strange room with this...this guy," this was the point where Dean faltered. "He um, the guy... He did some nasty things to me and if I'm quite honest I'm not proud of how I handled it. When the police got there I...was broken physically and...and I can't get my shit together man it fucked with my brain too. I'm not ready to say what...what he did but I can't stop having panic attacks and nightmares, I can't even talk to my boyfriend about it without a mental spaz."

"Well done for being so open with me. Not many people that walk through the that door are able to open up so quickly. It's normal to react this way after trauma but we could be looking at ptsd. I know that sounds alarming," Mick said looking at Dean's panicked face, "but it's manageable."

"What am I gonna do about it?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Well I think that you could do with frequent counselling. If today goes well I'm happy to continue that for you but if you feel more comfortable with someone else, I understand that it's common for people in your position to want someone female, then I can make that happen. It's all about what you feel safe with." Mick answered calmly and Dean nodded. 

The session continued, mainly with Dean telling Mick all about his family and friends and what Mick called a "fantastic support network of people," they discussed his new but strong relationship with Cas and how he was head over heels in love with the man he had just met and finally they spoke about work. "So Dean, do you think you will be ready to go back to work in two weeks?"  
  
"I want to, but I'm scared."

"I think that you should try it, if you're not ready you can always take time off after but you seem the type of guy who's not gonna lie around waiting until he's completely ready, am I right?"

"Yeah that's a fair assumption I am like that. Okay I'll give work a shot."

After that the two of them discussed what Dean was going to do from then on and before he knew it the appointment was over and he was back in the arms of his amazing boyfriend who wrapped him in an enormous hug as soon as he left the room. "How was it Dean?" Asked Cas into his neck.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and almost melted the way he sagged into Cas. "It was way less scary then I thought."

"Are you ready to go home?" Dean nodded as he let Cas take his hand and lead him towards the impala parked outside.


End file.
